Someday
by mj0621
Summary: Mac realized something with the help of Jane Parsons…It's not what it looks like..I'm a solid SMacked fan...I got the idea from Blood on the Sun a CSI:NY book...


Someday

By: mj0621

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about it… if I can…that would be in my dreams…sobs

Spoilers: Only the CSI: NY book "Blood on the Sun"

Pairings: SMacked and/or friendship you decide

Summary: Mac realized something with the help of Jane Parsons…

Author's Notes: I know I promised to finish my other fics before I post a new one but I can't help it…coz yesterday I bought CSI books yesterday (to add in my collection) and it includes my first CSI: NY book Blood on the Sun… (In all, I've got 6 books! Yippee!) I'm a solid SMacked fan and I wasn't that satisfied in the ending…:P so I thought of writing my own ending…A quick sorta oneshot…my first fic to mention Claire.

After page 307… (lol) If they would only let me write an Epilogue…sigh

Forty-five minutes after five in the evening. Rain was still pouring outside as Mac Taylor finished talking to Jane Parsons about his wife Claire.

"She sounds great. You must really love her."

Mac just smiled. He appreciated her attentiveness and interest. It was the first time he told anyone about Claire and he felt relieved. The feeling was like a burden on your shoulder is gone. Tranquility surrounded them and she broke it.

"So tell me now about Stella."

Mac was surprised. He tried to recover immediately but failed. "Pardon?"

"So tell me now about Stella. You know, Detective Stella Bonasera? Your partner?" She said as she smirked at him knowing this would happen.

Mac thought carefully of what to say for a few moments.

"You already know her. Remember?" Mac mentally patted himself for the safe, smart reply.

"Yeah, I know her but…I like to know her from your point of view." She stared at him as he hesitated.

Mac sighed as he accepted his defeat.

"It's like you're avoiding the subject."

"No, I'm not."

"Tell me then…"

"Where do you want me to start?"

She giggled in response as she declared victory to herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting still in her living room, Stella Bonasera started at the now empty glass which was once filled with iced tea. /Things today were quite tiring…wait…when is it NOT tiring/ She chuckled as she put down her glass on the table. Cutting the silence that surrounded her home was the doorbell. Frankly, she was surprised and wondered who the unexpected guest is.

"Mac!"

Mac looked anxious to Stella. "Sorry I came here unannounced."

"Oh! It's ok." She said as she stepped back for him to enter.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Actually I got a bit bored…" She grinned. "too much action today."

Mac waited for Stella to sit beside him first before taking his turn. /Still a gentleman./

"So, being pushed aside is your kinda thing huh?"

She stuck her tongue out as he chuckled.

"Ok, what brings the workaholic in my humble home?"

"You're asking me as if you're throwing me out." Mac acted hurt even he's not.

Stella gently punched him on his arm. "Nah…someone here to punch a bad guy when he needs it…I don't bother."

Mac looked at her eyebrows raised. "Did a doctor check your head for concussions?"

"Nope."

"It shows."

"Seriously, why? Don't tell me you came here to rest?"

"Yup."

Stella's jaw dropped. "I think you're the one who needs a check up."

Moments later, after talking about their respective cases, Stella leaned on Mac as he leaned on the couch. He didn't mind.

"You tired?"

"Uhuh."

"Then sleep. I won't have to force ya do I?"

"Nope." Stella snuggled up to his chest, arms hugging him.

"Thank you…You need some too."

"Ok, I'll sleep here too."

Stella nodded and closed her eyes. Mac stared at his friend. Then, he remembered the last part of his conversation with Jane.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"By the sound of it, there's a deeper meaning in what you are saying."

"Huh!"

"Look, Mac, I feel something there. Your words as you describe Stella…I just can't put it into words…"

"What kind of-"

"You'll know when you're ready and listening…"

He stared at her as if she ate a two headed spider.

"You'll understand it…when time comes…look, I have tons of DNA testing waiting for me…do you mind?"

"Oh, no, not at all. Of course."

Jane started walking away when she turned to Mac who was deep in thought.

"Someday Mac…that maybe soon you know? Thanks for the pizza."

He just gave her a small smile and again sat on the chair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He again stared at the sleeping form of Stella on his chest.

/ Someday Mac… that maybe soon you know…/

Someday he'll know…

Someday he'll understand…

Someday he'll realize…

Someday he'll do something about it…

Someday…

Who knows? Right?

------------------------------------------

Ok, please review….I would really love it… that was really satisfying for me…SMacked fan…sniff…-mj(wgf)


End file.
